gardensoftimefandomcom-20200214-history
Ch. 319 - Fame and Glory
Ch. 318 - The Soccer Dream Ch. 320 - Magic and Might CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. The Untraceable Travel to Food and Friends Time Loop Match 12 details in Food and Friends Time Loop 2. Stuck in Time 3. A Big Fan Travel to Classic Hollywood Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Classic Hollywood Time Warp 4. Land of Dreams Have 3 Welcome to Hollywood in the Garden Upgrade 1 Wax Statues to Level 2 5. Midnight Show Travel to The Tonight Show Find 12 hidden objects in The Tonight Show 6. Hollywood Time Return to Classic Cars Meet Find 12 hidden objects in Classic Cars Meet 7. Starstruck Travel to The Walk of Fame Find 12 hidden objects in The Walk of Fame 8. Unplanned Flight Return to Desert Airport Find 12 hidden objects in Desert Airport 9. Sacred Tech Travel to Ferry Building Paradox Find 6 differences in Ferry Building Paradox 10. Valley of Fame Upgrade 1 Welcome to Hollywood to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Wax Statues to Level 3 11. Glitz and Glam Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 319 scenes Have 1 Egyptian Theatre in the Garden 12. Complete the Director's Elements Collect the Director’s Cut and place it in your Garden. 13. Sandstone and Charm Upgrade 1 Egyptian Theatre to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Welcome to Hollywood to Level 3 14. Taste of Egypt Upgrade 1 Egyptian Theatre to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Egyptian Theatre to Level 5 15. Build the Griffith Observatory Complete th Griffith Observatory Wonder 16. Peek into the Stars Upgrade the Griffith Observatory to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Food and Friends Time Loop Earn 2 stars in Food and Friends Time Loop! 3 Star Classic Hollywood Time Warp Earn 3 stars in Classic Hollywood Time Warp! 3 Star The Tonight Show Earn 3 stars in The Tonight Show! 3 Star The Walk of Fame Earn 3 stars in The Walk of Fame! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 319 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 319 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 319 scenes |-| STORYLINE= Quest:The Untraceable Ch.319/S.1 - Food and Friends Time Loop Tessa's been running tests on the World Cup. She says she has some information for us! Tessa! What did you find out? Don't tell me Enrique stole the World Cup for no reason. I have got news. It seems like the Cup is some sort of Time Artifact! What? An artifact? The World Cup? Yes, and a very powerful one at that. But what I can't figure out it can be used for. It's Time Signature is completely different from what we normally see. It doesn't even show up on our radars! Wow! An untraceable Time Signature! But then, how did they find it? Quest:A Big Fan Ch.319/S.2 - Classic Hollywood Time Warp Hey, Sweetie! What are you doing here? You must know that I'm a MASSIVE fan of old Hollywood! Just so happens, my favorite actress is shooting her movie today! I *need* to get her autograph! Talk about an attitude! She refused even before I asked! How rude! Now I see why they say, *Never meet your heroes*... Oh well! Did you notice the stranger in the set? He looked like he was from another time period. But I was too excited to double-check. I better head back now. I'm kind of bummed. I'll see you later. Quest:Midnight Show Ch.319/S.3 - The Tonight Show I just got your message! What is the emergeny? Are you okay? Oh, you called me to watch the Midnight Show. That's so nice of you. I love this show! Wait, why is the host pointing towards me? What did you do?! Did I just give an interview with the Midnight Show? This is unbelievable! You did this to cheer me up? Thank you so much sweetie! This is the best day ever! I need to get to Richard! He will love to see me on the telly! Quest:Hollywood Time Ch.262/S.4 - Classic Cars Meet Hey! What's up? You have news for me? Another Time Thief you say? And where was this? What's a Time Thief doing in a Hollywood set? I got a message from Quincy regarding the World Cup! Apparently, it's a Time Artifact with an untraceable Time Signature! That's huge! Is that what the Time Thieves were after? What could they do with it? Quest:Starstruck Ch.319/S.4 - The Walk of Fame Join me for a moment. I need to confirm a suspicion. We're going to the Hollywood Walk of Fame. I have a hunch that we might find out Time Thief there. Back me up, will you? Wow! I was starstruck for a second there. Did you happen to spot anyone suspicious? There! Look! It's the same gut we saw during the World Cup! After him! Be careful this time. We don't want to be caught in another ambush. Quest:Unplanned Flight Ch.68/S.5 - Desert Airport Pulse cannon's out! We're chasing dangerous Time Thieves here! Watch it, that Time Thief could be anywhere! Wait, I see a Time Maching! Destroy it! Now our friend has no way to escape. Let's resume our search, shall we? Do you hear that? It's the sound of a motor starting! The airplane! The Time Thief is on it! The Time Thief got away. But we have a destroyed Time Machine. Maybe that will help. Quest:Sacred Tech Ch.319/S.5 - Ferry Building Paradox I heard what happened! Where's the Time Machine? Are you serious? This is just a piece of scrap! What am I supposed to do with this? I'm sorry. I didn't want the thief to time travea and escape. This wa the first thing that came to my mind. So, instead of removing the core, you blew it up. Excellent. Let me see what I can do. Though we don't have a lot here. I can tell one thing. This is Time Society tech, albeit it's old tech. But it is Time Society tech nonetheless. I remember reading about this tech in one of the Time Society diaries! What is it doing here?